


Оргия

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оргия с мимами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оргия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Doctor & Master 2015.

1.  
Музыка не замолкала ни на минуту. Мастер, конечно, не всё время пел — иногда он замолкал, откладывал микрофон и подходил к большому белоснежному торту. Первый мим каждый раз следовал за ним и, пока Мастер неаккуратно выламывал себе кусок ложкой, показывал какую-то невнятную пантомиму с невидимой стеной, которая отгораживала от него торт. Второй всегда оставался рядом с караоке-центром и, беззвучно открывая рот, нескладно двигался.  
— Давай же, попробуй, — сказал Мастер, слизывая крем с ложки.  
До своего куска Доктор до сих пор даже не дотронулся. Он только вздохнул, глядя на почти догоревшую свечу. Третий мим, сидящий перед ним, вздохнул следом, передразнивая, и снял двумя пальцами со своей щеки невидимую слезу. Хоть Доктор был против насилия и в старом теле не имел никаких сил, он слишком ярко представил, как размазывает кусок торта по этому белому лицу, бросает через стол, тащит по коридору и выкидывает с Вэлианта в ночную тьму.  
— Если тебе не нравится, — сказал Мастер, — на твой следующий День рождения я придумаю что-нибудь другое.  
Он вновь взял микрофон.

2.  
— …жуткий грохот, а не музыка, вопли, а не пение, для того, чтобы заглушать крики. И, представь себе, — Джек горько усмехнулся, — это сработало. Как я ни прислушивался, из-за шума не слышал ничего.  
— Ага, — кивнул его собеседник. Больше слов он не знал. Конечно, ничего не понимал из их разговора, но Джеку это было неважно. В этом баре не из кого было выбирать.  
— Потом к ним присоединились трое, разодетые под мимов, и мне страшно даже представить, что они, уже вчетвером, делали с Доктором. Что там была за оргия. Какие извращения уготовил ублюдок для Доктора. Удовлетворил ли свои больные желания. Мне не хватит фантазии… Он почти всё время пел в процессе, ты такое можешь себе представить?  
Он допил залпом и, зашедшись кашлем от обжегшего горло алкоголя, отставил стакан.


End file.
